<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beck and Call by aprilreign</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934144">Beck and Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign'>aprilreign</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Cousin Incest, F/M, Lactation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Been dreaming about these two since 2016 and had one this weekend so finally I had the guts to post this ship...properly XDDD! Hope u enjoyed the read :D</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond/Galadriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beck and Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Elrond enters her suite fully prepared to do her bidding. But this time it was for something utterly unexpected. Galadriel was sitting on her bed smiling wide, spreading her legs wide open. She used this moment of stunned surprise to slip her fingers down into her folds to spread her slick flesh open, esposing her pink plump clitoris.</p><p>Elrond is young, half-man and is always aroused and excited around elliths. He is not about to refuse Galadriel's invitation. Divesting himself of his evening robes and setting them to the side, he settles himself between her ivory thighs Her fingers wraps around his member like a glove and works the thick muscle until it's fully engorged.  Gripping him by the root of his cock, she smears his dark crown with her creamy white slick then guides his girth deep into her thicket.</p><p>The penneth stutters out a breath at the feel of her moist silk. Her inner walls flutters around him like a snug fleshy sheath. One of his hands rests on the curve of her toned belly and the other is used to hold her steady while he thrusts lustfully, moving with powerful form and rhythm.             </p><p>Arching upwards, Galadriel presented her luscious breasts to the peredhel. Without breaking stride he dips down and pulls a stiff peak into his mouth and feasts, long pulls of her sweet milk fills his mouth. He switches over to drain the other tit, suckling and biting until she yipe from the pain his teeth are causing.</p><p>Soaking in sweat he pounds into her watching her glorious globes giggle as new streams of milk dribbles down her pink tender nipples. His Lady did not made no attempt to stifle her voice as she expressed her pleasure with joyous freedom.</p><p>He's riding her hard, he can't help it as flames of rapture burns through his soul. Altering his angle he keeps going, growling out and grunting thrusting her through orgasm after orgasm turning her aftershocks into new quakes of pleasure. Her outer lips are red and swollen, spread wide like a fallen piece of ripe fruit, split to the nut. With unmatched vigor Elrond was coming again and again, almost at the cusp of exhaustion he spends the last of his seed into her fertile womb.</p><p>Like a dutiful lover should, Elrond drops to his knees and licks her quivering flesh clean, lavishing his tongue thoroughly. His mind subliminally melds with Galadriel expressing his deepest pleasure and most humble gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>~ Fin ~</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been dreaming about these two since 2016 and had one this weekend so finally I had the guts to post this ship...properly XDDD! Hope u enjoyed the read :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>